Speak Now
by Lucinda Price
Summary: No soy la clase de chica que deba interrumpir bruscamente en una ceremonia de velo blanco. Pero tú tampoco eres la clase de chico que deba estar casándose con la chica equivocada. One-shot basado en la canción Speak Now de Taylor Swift. Universo Alternativo.


Hola! ¿como están?, se que tengo un fic(Hana) pendiente de actualizar desde hace tiempo y en estos días lo haré lo prometo;), es solo que se me ocurrió esta loca idea de un one-shot escuchando una canción de Taylor Swift(Speak Now), espero que les guste. Universo Alternativo.

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es basado en la canción Speak Now la cual no me pertenece, le pertenece a Taylor Swift.

* * *

Entré aquel lugar donde nadie notaba presencia, todo era un desorden, gritos de las damas de honor se oyeron en alguna parte de la de aquella mansión, una chica rubia salió de una habitación a otra cerrando detrás suyo para después oír risas traviesas como ecos lejanos, las enormes escaleras de caracol se presentaban ante mí como en un sueño aún sabiendo que la espiral de los escalones de alargaría y no terminaría decidí poner un pie en el primer escalón.

No debería de estar ahí, ella no me había invitado a su día más especial, que novia querría a su enemiga en su propia boda, casi sentí lástima por ella, yo nunca busque problemas sin embargo su actitud de niña caprichosa había impedido que fuéramos buenas amigas.

A la mitad de aquellas escaleras eternas una voz resonó en mi cabeza.

"Déjalo ya Tenten...déjalo ahora antes de que esto te haga más daño"

La última conversación con mi mejor amigo Lee había dado en el clavo, no fue la única vez que me lo había dicho ni tampoco el único, todas sus amigas lo hacían desde aquel día en que se anunció el compromiso, el día en que mi mundo se derribó completamente, Lee me lo había dicho para prepararme para cuando él me lo dijera con sus propias palabras, para ese momento ya había llorado lo suficiente como para sonreír deseándole lo mejor.

Qué patética me sentí, desearle un feliz matrimonio al hombre que amaba. Estúpida doblemente estúpida y cobarde.

Al llegar a la puerta de aquella habitación junte mis nudillos mientras mi mano y mis rodillas temblaron deseando que todo fuera un sueño, pero no lo era, infinidad de veces mi mente me había convencido de que todo aquello no era real que despertaría en cualquier momento.

Mis nudillos por fin tocaron débilmente la puerta tan blanca y perfecta como todo lo que había en la mansión.

"No abras, no abras " le rogué mentalmente a Dios, pero como todo este último mes había estado vetada de cualquier petición que se me ocurriera en momentos desesperación.

Una melena rubia apareció detrás de la puerta y por su expresión podría deducir que era la última persona a la que esperaba ver, detrás del rubio se encontraba el culpable de que me quedará sin aliento cada vez que sentía su presencia, aquellos ojos que al igual que el rubio no esperaban verme en ese momento.

—Hola Tenten—me sonrió después de una mirada sería y de curiosidad al saber que mi mirada y la de Neji se habían encontrado y de repente me paso de largo saliendo por la puerta—emmm... los dejó, Hinata me necesita, te veré en unos minutos Neji.

Dijo antes de irse dejando la puerta abierta, bajo por las escaleras, volví a escuchar risas tontas en el fondo del pasillo.

Neji ya no me miraba, estaba ocupado mirándose al espejo mientras rodeaba su cuello con una corbata.

—Puedes pasar—dijo en tono seco aún sin mirarme.

Pase como él había sugerido y cerré la puerta detrás de mí recargándome en ella después de bajar la mirada para pensar que decir lo mire mientras seguía en la tarea de ponerse la corbata de su traje formal, una tarea imposible al parecer, podría jurar que estaba nervioso, ¿Quién no lo estaría en su propia boda?.

Sonreí a medias y al fin tuve el valor para acercarme a él, se sorprendió al sentir mis manos rodeando su cuello sujetando su corbata, mis manos habían acaparado por completo sus dedos torpes.

—Siempre necesitaste ayuda con las corbatas—yo seguía sonriendo mientras ataba la corbata y sentía su mirada clavada en mi observando con atención mis movimientos—listo.

—Gracias—respondió con voz ronca, como si no quisiera que nadie aparte de mi lo oyera, lo cual era absurdo por que no había nadie más en aquella habitación.

—No tienes por qué agradecer— lo miré directamente a los ojos aperlados y cuando ya no pude más desvié mi mirada avergonzada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— soltó con curiosidad atravesándome con la mirada.

—¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no estuviera en tu día? —lo golpee suavemente en el hombro con un gesto de amistad al que estábamos ya acostumbrados—además no puedes atar tu corbata sólo.

— Lee dijo que no vendrías—ignoró mi comentario por completo.

—Tranquilo no me quedaré, olvide mi vestido de fiesta—fue cuando note lo desalineada que me veía y como nunca se vería ella, ahí estaba la diferencia entre ella y yo, ella usaba vestidos coloridos y siempre traía maquillaje extra para cualquier imperfección en ella mientras que yo me ponía los primeros jeans que encontraba en las mañanas y mis ojeras se notaban por debajo de una simple y barata base de maquillaje.

—No me refería a eso —dijo seriamente mirándome con una mirada que yo describiría como compasión, él lo sabía, sabía el motivo por el que estaba ahí y eso me alegraba un poco, nunca habíamos sido más que amigos, nunca nos atrevimos a más.

Pero existían besos y caricias que rebasaban a una simple la amistad entre los dos y ahora él había encontrado a alguien de su clase alguien con quién su familia aceptaría un matrimonio sin pensarlo, aunque sólo eran negocios, dos familias importantes debían unirse y los Hyugas habían decidido la manera más eficaz de completar el trato.

—No deberías estar aquí—de nuevo con su voz ronca como si temiera el ser oído por alguien más, sus manos tomaron mi rostro rodeando mis mejillas acercando su cuerpo al mío.

—Lo sé me iré antes de que ella me vea, no le hará ninguna gracia el verme aquí— él me miro frunciendo el ceño.

—No, no deberías estar aquí porque no puedo razonar cuando te tengo cerca—y me beso, un beso tierno y delicado, un beso de despedida.

Lo amaba, quería salir de ahí corriendo con él, huir, pedirle que no dijera acepto, que huyera conmigo que saliera de la iglesia y que lo esperaría justo en la puerta trasera, que no esperara más y que no dijera ni un voto, que nuestro tiempo se acabaría cuando se oyera "habla ahora o calla para siempre"

Pero no dije nada, ni siquiera cuando ese corto y tierno beso acabó, ni cuando me vio con una expresión de ternura y tristeza.

—Aunque sea déjame hacer esto por última vez antes de arrepentirme el resto de mi vida—me rodeo con sus brazos y me abrazó recargando su cabeza en mi hombro dejando caer todo el peso de su decisión en mi.

No me atreví a decirle que aún no era tarde, que se acababa el tiempo, porque era una cobarde, sólo rodeé con mis brazos cerrando los ojos. Estuvimos ahí minutos que parecían eternos, no hacían falta las palabras, por lo menos no para mí, ya no había espacio para ellas, él no cambiaría de opinión ni su familia tampoco le perdonarían que lo hiciera y yo tenía que aceptar su felicidad.

Después de eso escuchamos un llamado en la puerta, él solo me miro de manera seria, sin expresión.

—¿Neji?... —era la voz de Lee—ya empezará todo.

Me recargué al lado contrario de la puerta la cual se abrió cubriéndome sin dejarme ver por otra persona excepto Neji que seguía mirándome sin expresión, como si esperará a que yo dijera o hiciera algo.

—Neji ¿estás listo? — la reconocí la voz de Lee, lo ojos de perla dejaron de verme por unos segundos como si no estuviera ahí, para responderle al recién llegado.

—Si, lo estoy— tomó un saco negro detrás de él y se lo puso mirándose al espejo de reojo, había tomado decisión y yo lo sabía desde el día en que él me contó todo.

—Bien—respondió Lee con una voz apagada, no sonaba entusiasmado aunque era el padrino de boda— todos te esperan en la iglesia.

—Lo sé—Neji caminó hacia la puerta viéndome de reojo como si esperará aun algo de mí, regresó su mirada hacia la salida y sólo escuche el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Minutos más tarde escuche voces de mujeres, las damas de honor.

Abrí un poco la puerta para comprobarlo, bajaban las escaleras con sus vestidos de color pastel ayudando a la novia con su vestido en forma de pastel, sonreían emocionadas, después de asegurarme que nadie me viera las seguí.

Segundos después se escuchó la música que le daba la entrada a la chica que había sido escogida para ti, ella era perfecta, pero no para ti.

Entré sin ser vista por nadie y me escondí en la parte de atrás de la iglesia, gracias a Dios no estaba llena como para que me notasen, me escondí detrás de unas cortinas como lo haría una cobarde. Ella desfiló con confianza por la entrada con su hermoso vestido blanco que nadie creía le creía que le quedará el color, ni siquiera él.

Lo veo cuando la mira, pero no la ve de la misma forma que a mí, se que la mira deseando que la que va hacia él fuera yo, de nuevo noto aquella expresión en su rostro como si esperara a que algo pasara.

La ceremonia empezó y todos parecían no ocultar nada con sus sonrisas de alegría, sobre todo ella, pero él lo sabía tanto como yo, él no quería estar ahí pero tenía que hacerlo, buscando un final feliz en una negociación familiar.

Tal vez estaba equivocada, tal vez si la amaba a ella y yo sólo me hacia la idea de que no para sentirme mejor conmigo misma. Pero eso nunca lo sabré ya que callé para no saberlo.

Y entonces llegó el momento, el cura dijo "hable ahora o calle para siempre" y yo supe que no era demasiado tarde, el silencio reino, era mi oportunidad así que salí decidida de mi escondite aún con las piernas temblorosas y manos sudorosas, me opuse firmemente.

Todos me miraban y hablaban de mi, ella más que nadie me fulminó con la mirada al interrumpir su día soñado, pero nada de eso me importó yo sólo te miraba a ti, aún con mis piernas temblorosas por el impulso tomado y tú me miraste a mí, fue cuando lo supe y abandoné la iglesia esperando en la parte trasera después de quitarte el traje planearás como escapar y después me dirás lo aliviado que te encuentras de que estuviera ahí cuando dijeron "habla ahora"

Pero me perdí en un sueño por qué no era lo suficiente atrevida como para hacer todo eso, así que me quedé callada y salí sigilosamente por la entrada de la iglesia, entonces escuche que el cura dijo "hable ahora o calle para siempre" y yo sólo salí de ahí en silencio el mismo que sabía que guardaría más años.

¿Sabes?, No soy la clase de chica que deba interrumpir bruscamente en una ceremonia de velo blanco. Pero tú tampoco eres la clase de chico que deba estar casándose con la chica equivocada.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿que les pareció? ¿Reviews? ¿ustedes interrumpirían una boda? yo siempre eh querido hacerlo:3 cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida:3

Gracias por leer, los veo pronto:3 cuídense.


End file.
